


Another CindeRivaille Story

by scrotvm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, Dry Humping, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Fluff, Humor, Levi Has a Big Dick, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Making Out, Poor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rich Eren Yeager, Romance, Smut, so many short jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrotvm/pseuds/scrotvm
Summary: Eren Jaegar is the heir to Jaegar Pharmaceuticals Inc., making him rich and popular amongst the student body of Trost Private School, a school only the rich can have the opportunity to attend. However, only two special candidates have the honor of being chosen to attend with a scholarship. Levi Ackerman, an unfortunate teenager born on the sketchy side of Trost, is one of the two applicants that were chosen.It's a chance for two souls to meet where their titles and money are no concern. But, the modern day Cinderella story wouldn't be authentic if Levi didn't leave Eren hanging at the Masquerade Ball when his Rolex (Thanks Erwin) struck 12 o'clock, and accidentally dropping a momentum behind for Eren: a Magnum Large Condom.How will Eren find his runaway Cinderella?





	Another CindeRivaille Story

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo! This is my first fanfic I've ever written and I hope it isn't trash.  
> I've had this plot idea for a long ass time and I finally found the motivation to start wiriting it so here it is ig!  
> I'm trying to make this different compared to the movies 'Another Cinderella Story' and 'Cinderella'; they're pretty much just the skeleton on my plot !  
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy.

“I swear to fucking God, Hanji. If you don’t let go of me right now, I will break your nose with your glasses,” Levi growled as he was dragged into an overpriced tailor shop. Erwin followed close behind, amused, but on high alert just in case Levi escaped from Hanji’s grip and he had to capture him. 

“No you can't! You’re too short to reach my nose,” Hanji teased, almost losing their grip on Levi’s midsection from his sudden thrashing from hearing yet another insult about his height. The pair stopped their bickering as a pristine dressed employee approached them.

Erwin stepped forward from behind his two closest companions and greeted his custom tailor.

“Good Morning, Mr. Smith, are you here to pick up your suit?” the worker addressed the bushy eyebrowed teenager. 

“Good Morning, Gunther. And no, actually, that’ll be tomorrow.” Erwin smiled, “I was hoping you could tailor my friend here a suit that would suit his tastes,” he pointed towards Levi’s general direction.

“Of course. Right this way,” Gunther nodded at Erwin before leading the trio to the raised circular platform towards the back of the shop. “Please step up...” the tailor trailed off, looking at the raven headed teenager expectantly.

“Levi,” he filled in for Gunther, stepping onto the platform. 

Levi did as he was asked and followed his directions, lifting his arms or lowering them when needed. 

Levi couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable with this whole experience; even with Hanji, who said something dumb every other second and Erwin chuckling at her comments. This was not his scene at all. The tailor shop was much too luxurious for a street rat like him. He felt like he dirtied the place right when he stepped in. The suits hanging from the racks probably cost double his mother’s mortgage. He still felt guilty that Erwin and Hanji were paying for all of this, even when they reassured him that paying for a measly suit wouldn’t even ghost a dent in their bank account- and it was an early Christmas present.

But he still felt self conscious as Gunther measured his body and wrote down the measurements in a small notebook pad. He felt the tailor’s judgement throughout the whole experience. How can the esteemed Erwin, the young heir to the Survey Corps, hang out with some scum dressed in the clearance section of Walmart? Hell if Levi knew. Maybe it was his stellar personality, or the fact he didn’t treat Erwin like a Jesus reincarnate just because he had money on his last name. Kiss-ups were a common occurrence around both of Levi’s best friends. 

“Did you have a color in mind for the suit?” Gunther inquired, looking at Levi through the mirror.

“Black, all black,” the raven simply replied.

“Boo! How emo! Even the tie?” Hanji squacked from the sofas a meter away. Her legs dangled and swung haphazardly on the armrest.

“Black will help me blend into the shadows so I don’t have to socialize,” Levi countered, before adding contemplatively, “I’ve always wanted to wear a cravat, though.”

“Ooo, you’d look good in a cravat,” Hanji beamed. Erwin nodded in agreement before looking to the tailor. 

“Replace the tie for a black silk cravat. And will you be able to finish the suit by tomorrow afternoon? We need it in time for the Ball.” 

“Certainly, Mr. Smith, I’ll bring Levi's measurements to the team right away. He’s a pretty compact fellow so it shouldn’t be too difficult to finish it by then,” Gunther cunningly humored. Both Erwin and Hanji guffawed at his words. While Levi exhaled heavily through his nose, reining in his urge to mawl the tailor and his future descendants.

Hanji got up and slapped Gunther’s back, “Jesus Christ, you’re a fucking riot. I need to start getting my shit tailored here. Oluo is such a bore and always leaves blood stains on my dress shirts from his tongue biting.”

Gunther chuckled, nodding knowingly, “Oluo from Maria’s Tailor Shop, right? Were business rivals and he would be murderous knowing I stole one of his customers, so please consider coming here instead.”

“That sounds like a great idea, Gunther!” 

“Thank you for all your help, Gunther. But we best be leaving now, study hall is almost over and we need to get back before third period starts.” Erwin cuts Hanji’s possible excited rant. Levi and Hanji vocalize their gratitude and farewells as well, before following Erwin to his BMW. 

The trio rode through Trost’s minimal traffic and arrived at Trost Private School a few minutes shy of third period starting. Levi and his companions thankfully had most of their classes together, excluding their respective electives regarding their interests and an odd class here and there.

The school was fucking massive in Levi’s opinion. He couldn’t find his way around the school until the end of his sophomore year. His cognitive map finally able to piece together most of the school's hallways. 

Hanji split up to go to her whatever the fuck science class, whilst Levi and Erwin go to their Psychology class. Levi was genuinely interested in the study of the mind and using the information to strengthen his writing. While Erwin saw it as an opportunity to be useful in the future as a businessman by being able to manipulate his rivals or some shit when he takes over his father’s stock holding company. What a crafty bastard. 

“Are you certain you can come to the Ball tomorrow?” Erwin asked Levi as they sat down on their paired desks. The bell to begin class wouldn't ring until a few minutes.

“Yeah, probably. You and Hanji will probably plow my house down if I didn't,” the bushy eyebrowed teenager didn’t attempt to deny the accusation, knowing he probably would if it was necessary.

Thankfully, the Masquerade Ball was only for the upperclassmen; Levi didn’t want to be around cringey underclassmen and listening to their voice crack the entire treble clef staff. 

“But, are you sure your Uncle won’t find out?” Erwin questioned in concern, a wrinkle forming between his brows, monetarily distracting Levi.

“I mean he’s going to be home by 12:30am, so if I leave the Ball at 12am, catch the bus, then I can make it home by the skin of my teeth,” the raven explained. “And if he does find out, play ‘Bad Romance’ at my funeral because that song is my shit,” Levi added as an afterthought.

Erwin looked at him alarmed, but Levi just quirked his lips in amusement.

“You know Hanji and I would drop you home if we could, but we both have to be there to crown the school’s King and Queen,” the blond teenager said solemnly. 

“I know, it’s alright,” Levi reassured.

Erwin was the Student Council President, while Hanji was just a member. It was mandatory for all Council members to present the school's King and Queen; as well as make sure that the Masquerade Ball ran smoothly. 

“So… did Mike agree to go to the dance with you? I could swear I saw a blush behind his mane you call hair, yesterday,” Levi attempted to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively, but only succeeding to move them simultaneously instead. He wanted to stop talking about his Uncle.

“He might’ve said yes, and might’ve asked if we could wear matching bolo ties, but I’m not saying anything,” Erwin looked away, his cheeks noticeably reddening.

“He did not! You probably busted a nut when he asked about the bolo ties,” the raven exclaimed, he was truly happy for his friend.

“Do you always have to be crude? Jesus Christ,” the blond admonished, embarrassed. 

“Are you guys gonna rent a hotel and fuck with only your Bolo ties on?” Levi continued to tease Erwin. It was rare to see the bulky blond flustered, so the raven took advantage of the times he was, like a semen deprived whore. 

And the taunting continued until school ended and Erwin was light-headed from how red-faced Levi constantly made him, even Hanji joined in on the fun in their last period class.

The trio gathered their things when they heard the dismissal bell ring, and leisurely walked to their dorm rooms to start packing up and leaving campus for winter break. Majority of the student body would be staying in the dormitories until Sunday because the Masquerade Ball was tomorrow.

Levi lived in the dorms, both because the cost was covered in the scholarship, and he got to be away from home. It just seemed like a hassle taking the city bus everyday to go to school when he could live five steps away from it. He lived more than an hour away from the school. So, he had to visit his mother and uncle every weekend. Hence the reason why he couldn’t let his uncle know he went to the dance because it was held on a Saturday and Uncle Kenny expected him to obey his rule of coming home even if he wasn’t going to be there with his mother until past midnight.

“Want to meet at my car when you guys are done packing?” Erwin asked his friends as they walked up the stairs and into the foyer of the dormitory. They all rubbed the soles of the shoes against the mat to prevent dirtying the immaculate wooden floor boards. 

“Sure, but I’ll break into your car if Hanji takes a long ass time packing her shit up. It’s fucking freezing out,” Levi looked pointedly at his goggled glass friend before jogging up to the second floor and into his dorm. 

Erwin sighed grimmly. He didn’t want to pay to repair his car because of Levi’s impatience, again. Luckily, the bulky blond already packed up his necessities beforehand, allowing him to help Hanji with her things before collecting his duffle bag.

Levi and Hanji would be sleeping over for the night at Erwin’s house and get ready for the dance together. Were they going to have a sexy pillow fight before going to bed? Levi was betting on it from knowing Hanji for so long. 

The raven unlocked his room and took off his shoes at the entrance. He liked his room clean and he would be long before dead if it wasn’t otherwise. 

He loved his small dorm; it was his safe haven and his second home (his first being Erwin’s mansion). The walls were white, which added to the desired clean look, and his floors were wooden and easy to sweep. The raven had a string of polaroid pictures of him and his best friends or just scenery hung above his bed, which looked pretty Tumblr in Levi’s opinion. His desk was neat and his novels and textbooks were placed in the miniature bookshelf close to his window. 

He started at his closet and began folding various articles of clothing and putting them in his suitcase. He did the same with his clothes in the drawer.

Unlike Erwin and Hanji who practically didn’t bring home anything with them because they had a second stock of everything at their mansions, Levi was poor and needed to bring almost all his belongings during holiday breaks because he didn’t have many clothes or a duplicate of personal care products at his house. 

But Hanji, being Hanji, will probably have three bags filled with random science shit she preaches she needed or she wouldn't survive the two weeks. 

Levi finished fairly quickly with his packing and went back downstairs after putting on his boots and locking his dorm. He nuzzled his face into his scarf as the cold air bit his exposed cheeks when he exited the dormitory. His suitcase lugging behind him noisily on the granite sidewalk. 

He trudged towards Erwin’s vehicle, cutting across the parking lot and occasionally moving out of the way as students zoomed pass him in their cars. Eyebrows and Four-eyes were already in the car waiting for him.

Levi hid his faint pout behind his scarf, he was yearning to break into Erwin’s car again to relieve some pent up stress and for the fuck of it.

He was met with Hanji’s voice as he sat in the passenger seat after putting his suitcase into the trunk. The blond started the car and started driving out of campus and onto the road.

“Ha! And you said I would take a long ass time packing! Did your stumpy legs slow you down?” Hanji mocked, grinning ear to ear as she poked the crown of his head. 

“My legs aren’t stumpy, you little bitch. You guys are simply too tall,” the raven replied immaturely. He was tired with these shitty short jokes. He knew he got the short end of the stick concerning his genetics. 

“Please stop making fun of Levi’s height, Hanji. You know he has a  _ short  _ temper,” Erwin tried to console, but broke character and started laughing when he saw the raven’s insulted face looking at him. 

“I’ll grab that fucking steering wheel and make us get into an accident,” Levi seethed, staring at Erwin’s side profile in disdain. “Do you want to die that badly?” 

“Lighten up Levi! You have to admit, it was the perfect chance to say it,” Erwin smiled boisterously, despite the threat.

The raven sighed. “I guess,” he admitted. 

Erwin made a pit stop at Levi’s place first after an hour of driving so he could drop his stuff off in his room. 

Levi tried to make the trip fast because they were in the sketchy part of town and if Erwin’s BMW was sniffed out by the wrong crowd; Eyebrows would have to mourn both his stolen car and his name brand clothes.

The raven packed a strap bag full of what he needed for Erwins house, before booking it out of the cramped one floor house that would fall apart if their town has a 2.7 magnitude earthquake. The wooden porch was rotting and had a chance of caving in at any given moment. The inside smelt like cigarettes and mold. He hated being in his house, but his mother was the only reason he came to visit.

The raven haired teenager made his way back to Erwin’s car, feeling insecure. He knew he wasn’t the most fortunate soul and his living conditions were planets away compared to Hanji and Erwin’s, but he would never feel ashamed because he knew his mother was trying her absolute hardest. Uncle Kenny just has to ruin it all, thought.

He knew that his best friends worried for him and offered to buy him the things all the time, but Levi vehemently refused everytime. Only turning a blind eye (unless it’s something the cost more than three digits) during during his birthday/Christmas when they always went all out for him. He might’ve cursed Hanji and Erwin more than he could count every day, but he knew he would be dead without their support and love. 

He went back inside the car, giving his bag to Hanji to put it next to her in the backseat. Levi didn’t think Erwin ever drove faster out of his neighborhood and into the freeway in his life. 

“Your street scares the fuck out of me. I thought I was going to get mugged!” the blond exclaimed. He saw Hanji nod vigorously in agreement from the side view mirror. 

Levi shrugged in response, “yeah well, it adds a spice to your boring life,” he retorted.

The drive to Erwins mansion took over an hour, and soon Erwin pulled into his driveway and cut the engine. The trio got out of the car, the sounds of car doors shutting following.

Erwin’s mansion was two things: Fucking beautiful.

It had a modern exterior with its front lawn covered in a thin layer of snow, blocking the grass. And neatly trimmed bushes that looked like pubes, in Levi’s opinion of course. He didn’t think Erwin would find it amusing. 

They all went inside the house, only to be greeted by Erwin’s mother. She absolutely adored Levi since she first met him when Eyebrows and him were just children. They went to the same daycare, where Levi’s mother, Kuchel, worked. The two children became fast friends when Levi treated Erwin like he did with anyone: like shit. It was a breath of fresh air for the small pampered blond. And for Hanji when she joined the daycare a year later.

The trio were engulfed in Mrs. Smith’s arms. Her larger than normal breasts pressed uncountably against Levi’s chest (the raven would wager his entire scholarship that her tits were fake, but that wasn’t any of his business). “My babies! I’ve missed you!” she squealed in joy. They all hugged her back. “Erwin! Levi! You’ve both gotten paler! Have you been eating enough?” Mrs. Smith worried as she pulled back to see their faces. “And Hanji! Are those new glasses? They look great, darling.”

“Yes, Mrs. Smith. We have, stop worrying. You’ll get wrinkles,” Levi soothed. Erwin hummed in agreement.

Mrs. Smith looked momentarily horrified at the possibility of developing wrinkles. “You’re right, I’ll stop,” she smiled. “You kiddos go upstairs and settle in. I’ll bring up some snacks and tell Nile to bring your bags up to you, alright?” Mrs. Smith ruffled Erwin’s hair lovingly before turning to go to the kitchen. 

The trio strolled up the stairs and into Erwin’s room and Hanji started raiding his multitude of gaming consoles.

Levi just hoped Uncle Kenny doesn’t find out about his disobeyment because he felt at peace in Erwin’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh I don't like how I ended the chapter, but I couldn't think of any other way to do it :// and I'm sorry if there were any grammar errors I missed, but i'm much too lazy to be hella through.  
> But anyway! Please comment your thoughts and leave a kudos bc it gives me self-validation and motivation to continue writing(;  
> If you have questions or just want to be friends(; my Tumblr (that I honestly barely post on smh I should change that) is @scrotvm


End file.
